


Mai Valentine's Diabolic Cup Cakes

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Baking, Because I can, Domestic, F/M, For the YGO Fic-a-Thon on tumblr, Joey has his own place, Mai crashed there for reasons, Polar Shipping, that I started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Mai repays Joey for letting her crash at his place with a surprise for their friends.





	Mai Valentine's Diabolic Cup Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> IF I EVE DECIDE TO CONTINUE THIS - it'd basically be one of those short, cute romances and Mai would fall hopelessly in love with a goofy Joey who one time fought a dude with a knife in his mouth for Yuugi's Puzzle. lol. I don't know how I got the bug for this but it happened and here I am.   
> I kinda want to write more for this. But for now, this shall have to do.

Joey was proud of his apartment. Becoming a regular Duelist on the Competition rout was the best decision he ever made in his whole life. He’d finally gotten out from under his Dad as well, and now he could have friends over and keep his apartment as he always wanted. Actually clean. 

 

Most wouldn’t say that about him; they’d call him a vagabond and dog and other such words; but he was actually a clean freak. Yuugi jokingly mentioned something about it, but, when Joey explained how he’d always just wanted a nice clean place. Yuugi hadn’t teased him about it, nor had the others. 

 

So, when he’d met Mai at the second Annual Battle City; he’d invited her back after the competition. Which he won. She came in second. He only won because Yuugi got a cold and had to drop out at the beginning. Red-Eyes Black Dragon swept the floor with Mai’s Harpie Ladies too. It was magnificent. 

 

Kaiba was still a jerk though. 

 

Either way. Mai had graciously taken him up on his offer to stay at his place for  few days after the tournament so that they could all hang out. It was odd having someone else share the bathroom that wasn’t family. Everyone teased him about it. And, yeah - so what if he had a small crush on that hot bombshell?  She was smart, and cunning and ran him ragged in Duel’s. Her Dueling spirit is something to respect. 

 

And he respected her. 

 

And her boobs….and ass…..

 

He shook himself out of those thoughts. Then, he smelt something. Something yummy wafted to his bedroom door, just daring him to follow it and see what was so enticing. He let his stomach be his guide and soon enough found himself in the small kitchenette. 

 

Mai was humming as he stirred some deep red batter in a bowl Joey had gotten from Tea. She basically decked out his kitchen. The bowl has puppy’s on it. Basically everything did. Another little tease of their group. But he rather liked it, so he took it like a true man would.

 

“Hey, Watch-ya makin’ Mai?” Joey asked. Sniffing the air. He saw a bowl of icing already made. 

 

“Well, you were so kind to let me stay I went out and bought supplies for my special cupcakes.” Mai winked at him. 

 

“Oh? It smells wonderful.” Joey complimented her. 

 

“Thanks Joey.” She grinned. “But it has a special ingredient.” she teased. 

 

“Oh? Can I guess?” Joey asked. He loved his chance cards. Though he was experimenting with another deck at the moment. He hadn’t even used his Time Wizard in the tournament. 

 

“Hmmmm….okay, three guesses.” Mai agreed. She kept stirring the batter. Joey sniffed the air again. 

 

“Eeeeehhhhh……..Cinnamon?” 

 

“No, but close.” Mai replied. 

 

Joey hummed in thought. It smelt sweet and spicey, but she was right, it wasn’t cinnamon, it didn’t smell like Christmas. More like fall. “What about…...ah……..Cardamom?” 

 

“Do you know what that is?” Mai asked, seriously. 

 

“Hey! I know my spices! I cook all the time….” Joey pouted. “Well, now I do. I’ve been experimenting and having Yuge and the others over sometimes.” two out of three of those times resulted in everyone getting food poisoning. Except for Ryou who had a steel stomach. 

 

“Okay, Okay…” Mai laughed. “No but close too.” she hummed as she readied a second pan to go into the oven. They were cute, with flowers on them. 

 

“Okay, LAST guess.” Joey took a deep breath. There were so many choices. But he had to pick the next best one. At least he wouldn’t lose anything if he guessed wrong again. 

 

“Okay, fine, I give up. Is it Cumin?” 

 

“Ding! Got it in one!” Mai confirmed. “It took a while to find out that Cumin would go good with red velvet cake.” she laughed. “And I put in some chili powder too. Your friends better like spicey food.” 

 

Joey grinned. “Oh they will love it, and I think I’ve fallen in love with you! That sounds amazing!” 

 

Mai laughed, a genuine laugh. Joey just loved her laugh. “Thank you, Joey.” 

 

He smiled. If they were better friends he’d kiss her, but he didn’t fell this moment was that moment. So he just lent against the wall and watched as she took the muffins out to cool off and put the second tray in. 

 

“I’ll have to call them up to come over.” Joey said. 

 

“You do that, slacker.” 

 

“Hey now!” 

 

“Don’t worry, you get clean up duty!” Mai sing-songed. 

  
“What! You made the mess!” he protested, but in the end he knew he’d do it. Because it was Mai and she was lovely and he’d do almost anything to make her happy. Just not throw a duel. 

 

END. 


End file.
